Overdrive
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Second Burn sequel. Established Sterek, Werewolf Stiles. Smut ahead. Derek/Stiles/Isaac. You read right!


Overdrive

Summary: Last burn sequel, unless you guys want more. Stiles is now a werewolf adjusting to his new abilities with Derek's help. Isaac's curious and wants a closer glimpse inside their relationship.

Pairing: Derek/Stiles/Isaac three-way

ooOoo

Stiles covered his ears as the school bell rang announcing last period. He still hadn't gotten used to his enhanced hearing. How could the other werewolves sleep with this shit? Derek was teaching him, but it was slow going. Turns out an anchor was for more than just full moon. You use your anchor to shut out hearing things when you don't want to hear them. Shut out all sound, focusing only on your anchor. Stiles practiced again, thinking of his Sourwolf, and smiled with a sigh.

"I can smell who you're thinking about," Isaac teased him.

"Yeah what about it?" Stiles challenged him.

Stiles was a little more aggressive these days with the addition of his wolf, but it suited him. Isaac gave him a smirk.

"Just that its a nice smell," Isaac's grin widened. "You don't realize how much you all torture me with your love and hormone smells, and I don't have anybody."

As he said this the blond-haired wolf looked a little down, and Stiles couldn't help feeling a wave of pity. Isaac should have someone. He wasn't a bad looking guy. He fought a very strong urge to lift Isaac's chin and press their lips together in reassurance. That was the other thing about being a werewolf. Werewolf sexuality wasn't like human sexuality. It was much more fluid. You had your wolf wanting to feed into the emotions you could sense from others. Your inner wolf could be very sexual.

"You're not a bad looking guy," Stiles told him. "Ya know?"

Isaac looked up at him with that devious smile back in place.

"Don't think I can't read you like a book right now Stiles."

He pressed closer to the boy. Stiles backed up nervously against the locker. Isaac mewled and rubbed up against him, bringing their lips dangerously close. He wanted to tempt Stiles, to see if the other wolf would initiate the kiss. Stiles was filled, intoxicated with Isaac's scent, following it to those lips. Isaac growled and fisted Stiles' shirt, pulling him closer as the kiss intensified. Stiles could feel his inner wolf getting more frenzied and seeking out a connection with Isaac's wolf. He thought of Derek and shoved Isaac back, his breath coming rapidly. Isaac grinned and licked his lips.

"Yummy," he commented.

Stiles gave him a snarl, but the blond wolf merely waved and walked away. That could have turned out bad if Stiles had gotten angry enough with his attitude to shift in the school hallway.

ooOoo

"You almost shifted at school today?" Derek asked him in a rather high tone.

"I didn't," Stiles pointed out. "Besides I wouldn't have gotten angry if Isaac weren't so damn smug."

"Isaac's pack too. Never mind... what happened?"

Stiles clammed up as he thought back to the kiss he'd shared with the other boy. He twidled his fingers together nervously and mumbled incoherently, not looking at Derek. The alpha's hand grabbed his chin, bringing them back to eye contact.

"What don't you want to tell me Stiles?"

"Well... Derek. Me and Isaac kind of... but you see, he started it. We kinda... kissed."

Derek stared at him for a long moment before smirking slightly.

"That's it?"

"You're not mad?" Stiles asked in surprise.

"I told you werewolf sexuality isn't like human sexuality," Derek pointed out. "Isaac is just the type I can imagine tempting you into something like that. He can be rather flirtatious."

"Speaking of flirtatious... "

Derek and Stiles looked around. Neither of them had spoken those words. They looked toward the front door and there stood Isaac with that usual grin in place.

"I hear you and Stiles had a little fun today Isaac," Derek spoke. "Let me ask you something. Didn't you know he's my mate?"

Isaac shrugged.

"I didn't make him do it," the boy pointed out.

"He's a newborn. You knew he'd be vulnerable."

"What's the big deal Derek? I think Stiles is cute, okay?"

"What does Stiles think about that?" asked Derek, turning to give his boyfriend a questioning look.

Stiles hesitated, mouth hanging open. What was he supposed to say?

"Uh... " he mumbled.

"Its okay Stiles," Derek said. "I just want to know. Do you think Isaac is attractive?"

"Well he is kinda," Stiles admitted. "I mean, look at his nice curly hair, perfect frame, nice teeth."

Derek smirked, turning back to Isaac. His cock already hardening in his jeans at what he was planning.

"What about you Isaac?" the alpha asked, voice low. "Do you find me attractive?"

Isaac gave him a once over, smirking.

"You are definitely attractive Derek," he teased.

"Oh yeah?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

He stepped forward, grabbing the blond's chin and connecting their lips. Isaac growled and let his lips part to admit his alpha's tongue. Stiles felt his cock stiffen at the sight. As though sensing his mate's arousal, Derek pulled away from Isaac, and motioned for him.

"Stiles, come here."

The teen rose, the look on his face expectant and uncertain as he walked toward them. Derek grabbed his hand and pulled him toward Isaac, releasing it when the two boys were facing one another.

"I want to see you kiss each other," he said in a low, commanding voice.

Isaac gave Stiles a cocky smile and stepped forward, their lips meeting with immediate need. Derek watched them devour each other's lips, his mate and Isaac, as his hand trailed down over the bulge in his jeans.

"Yeah," he told them. "That's hot. Isaac, take his shirt off."

Isaac hummed into the kiss, and grabbed the hem of the boy's t-shirt. They disconnected their lips and Stiles raised his arms, letting the other boy remove the fabric from him. Isaac found his lips again, ghosting his fingers down the other wolf's chest to tease his nipples. Derek moaned at the sight, rubbing his aching member through its denim confines. Isaac kissed down to Stiles' stomach, getting on his knees.

"Mmm," Isaac purred, his eyes level with the bulge in Stiles' pants. "Little Stiles wants to play."

"Yeah," Derek encouraged, unbuttoning his jeans. "Suck his dick."

Isaac grinned and unzipped Stiles slowly. The boy had taken a leaf from Derek and started going commando more. Isaac wrapped his hand around the hardness, giving it a swift stroke, and taking it between his lips.

"Oh shit!" Stiles swore, fisting the other boy's golden locks.

Derek cranked his own member at the sight. Isaac hummed and increased his speed as Stiles panted in ecstasy. The alpha needed those lips around his own cock. He walked foward, standing next to his lover, lips connecting with Stiles'. His mate moaned into their kiss from the sensation of Isaac's lips still around his cock. Derek broke the kiss and grabbed Isaac's curls. The beta obediently pulled off of Stiles before taking Derek in.

"Oh yeah!" the alpha groaned, bucking forward into the blond's mouth. "How's that Isaac? Like my cock?"

Isaac hummed, increasing his pace eagerly, as Stiles jacked off.

"Want your alpha's cock in your ass?" Derek went on in a low voice. "Huh? Answer me!"

Isaac pulled off of his alpha's member with a pop.

"Yeah," he begged. "I want it."

"What do you think babe?" Derek grinned at Stiles. "I think he needs to take your cock first. Think you can take Stiles' cock?"

Isaac stood to his feet, face to face with Stiles, giving him a devious grin.

"I think that's a good plan," Isaac began. "Except I think I should give Stiles my cock."

Derek seemed to consider this, his dick jumping a little at the prospect.

"Yeah I like that," he agreed. "Stiles what do you think?"

Derek wanted to see his boyfriend begging for more, wanted to see Isaac's cock plowing into his mate's ass as he begged. Stiles considered Isaac for a long moment. Did he want the blond to fuck him? Well, he certainly wasn't adverse to the idea. He stepped forward, capturing Isaac's lips.

"Fuck me," Stiles breathed against the other boy's lips.

Isaac grinned and slipped one of his slender fingers between the other teen's lips.

"Mmm," he purred, offering a second finger. "Yeah Stiles, get them nice and wet!"

He removed his fingers and brought them down Stiles' back, gently circling around the other wolf's tight ring of muscle, making him shudder. Isaac licked his lips and slipped one of the digits into the tightness, making Stiles groan with need. The blond inserted the second, working him as they continued to swap saliva with frenzied lips. Derek watched it all cranking his cock furiously. He might cum just from watching them. Isaac pulled back from the kiss and sat down in the nearby chair, motioning Stiles to him. Stiles already knew this didn't hurt werewolves as much as it would a human. He spread his legs open, positioning himself above Isaac's member, holding it with his hand and slowly lowering himself on it. He released a needy groan as he did so, not stopping until he was fully seated. His werewolf body went to work, creating only a pleasurable burning sensation with the fullness.

"Oh fuck," Stiles moaned, setting a pace.

He wasted no time in getting faster, bouncing on Isaac's cock, as the blond-haired wolf moaned with him.

"Stiles!" he panted, capturing the other's lips. "Oh yeah! You're so tight!"

Derek growled, increasing the pace of his self-masturbation. He cranked his shaft furiously, deciding he didn't care if he came. This was hot, watching his two betas fuck each other's brains out. The alpha shuddered and his cum errupted across the floor in long spurts. Stiles' wolf brain was frenzied by the sudden smell of his mate's semen, and he released a needy growl, his own body tremoring and releasing. Isaac bucked up into the tightness a few more times, digging his claws into Stiles' thighs and emptying into him. He let his head fall on the other teen's shoulder, sweat dripping from his golden locks as he panted between slightly elongated teeth. His wolf had enjoyed that. He looked at Stiles and connected their lips again. The other teen kissed him back with passion. They pulled apart and looked at Derek.

"How was that Derek?" Isaac teased with a smirk.

"Hot as hell," the alpha told him. "I think we might get you to participate more often. What do you think Stiles?"

"Oh my god," was all he could say. "That was mindblowing Isaac. I definitely want you to fuck me again."

Isaac gave him a wide grin.


End file.
